This invention relates to a particular method and a particular apparatus for the optimization of status messages in a satellite navigation system.
A GNSS for global navigation (GNSS=Global Navigation Satellite System, or, in short, satellite navigation system) is used for position determination and for navigation on the ground and in the air. A GNSS such as the European satellite navigation system that is currently under construction (hereinafter also referred to as the Galileo system, or simply Galileo) comprises a satellite system (space segment) including a plurality of satellites, an earth-fixed receiving device system (ground segment), which is connected to a central calculating station and comprises a plurality of ground stations as well as Galileo sensor stations, and utilization systems, which evaluate and use the satellite signals transmitted by radio from the satellites for navigation.
In a GNSS, precise detection of a user's position requires local as well as global integrity. Integrity means, on the one hand, the capability of the GNSS to warn a user within a defined time period if parts of the GNSS should not be used for navigation, for example in the event of a failure of system components. On the other hand, integrity also means the trust a user can put in the reliability of the navigation data which he receives by way of satellite navigation signals from the satellites of the GNSS—particularly the precision of the navigation data received.
In the integrity concept of Galileo, it is planned to monitor each satellite from the earth-fixed receiving device system and to transmit corresponding message signals with respect to the behavior of each satellite to utilization systems. In particular, an estimated Signal-In-Space Accuracy (SISA) of a satellite, an estimated Signal-In-Space-Monitoring-Accuracy (SISMA), and, if needed, a simple error indication “Not OK” (the so-called Integrity Flag IF) in the event of a faulty satellite are intended to be transmitted to utilization systems. Furthermore, the threshold value for the message indicating that the error of a satellite is no longer acceptable, which threshold value is also referred to as IF threshold, is transmitted to the utilization systems. This threshold value is, inter alia, a function of SISA and SISMA. Both SISA and SISMA are independent of the user position in the integrity concept of Galileo. In Galileo, SISA and SISMA can be a function of the location of the satellite.
Galileo is also capable of monitoring the signal-in-space (SIS) within the ground segment using the measurements of the individual Galileo sensor stations. With the known positions of the Galileo sensor stations, the current position of a satellite and thereby the maximum error of the satellite or of the signal in space emitted by it (the so-called signal-in-space error (SISE)) can be estimated.
A prediction of the distribution of the SISE can be represented by a Gaussian distribution with the smallest standard deviation. This prediction is referred to as signal-in-space accuracy (SISA) as noted already. The SISA enables a description of the difference between the current 4-dimensional position (orbit and clock time) of the phase center of a satellite and the predicted 4-dimensional position of the phase center contained in a navigation message.
However, the estimate of the SISE is itself an error-laden process. As a rule, it is therefore assumed that the distribution of the current SISE around the value of the estimated SISE can be described by a Gaussian distribution with the standard deviation, which is referred to as the signal-in-space monitoring accuracy (SISMA). SISMA is therefore the precision of the estimate of the SISE for a satellite and is likewise transmitted to the utilization systems.
In the case of the previous concept of Galileo for the transmission of the SISMA, for each satellite, a scalar value is transmitted that is conservative and equal for every conceivable position of a utilization system (user position). When the equal, conservative scalar value is used for estimating an error, this use also results in a conservative estimate for generation of the status messages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make this estimate clearly less conservative than previously possible.
This object is achieved by a method for optimizing status messages in a satellite navigation system having the features claimed, and by an apparatus for optimizing status messages in a satellite navigation system having the features claimed. Additional features of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims.
One essential feature of the invention is that of introducing a location-dependent status message into a satellite navigation system, by virtue of which the estimate for the generation of status messages, which estimate, to date, has been conservative and equal for each location in the case of Galileo, can be better adapted to local conditions and thus substantially less conservative than in previous integrity concepts.
According to one embodiment, the invention relates to a method for optimizing status messages in a satellite navigation system, which includes a space segment comprising a plurality of satellites that emit navigation signals to be received and evaluated by utilization systems for position determination, and a ground segment, which includes a plurality of observation stations that monitor the satellites. A threshold value is determined, as a function of the location, for the message indicating that the error of a satellite is no longer acceptable. The location-dependent determination of the threshold value for the status message indicating that the error of a satellite is no longer acceptable enables the optimization of status messages so that they can be better adapted to local conditions. For example, status messages, and thus the efficiency of a satellite navigation system, over Europe can be adjusted in such a way that aircraft landings are enabled, whereas the status messages over oceans can be configured to achieve only efficiency for cross-country flights. On the whole, the efficiency of a satellite navigation system can thus be improved due to the location-dependent status messages. The method of the invention can be implemented in a utilization system in the form of an algorithm that optimizes the status messages of the utilization system, and in particular adapts the same to the current position of the utilization system.
The (user-) location-dependent or (when seen from the satellite) direction-dependent determination of the threshold value can include the use of (user-) location-dependent or (when seen from the satellite) direction-dependent error distribution functions for describing an error of the satellite signal. In the previous integrity concept of Galileo, in contrast, only one error distribution function is provided for all directions from which a utilization system can receive navigation signals of a satellite.
In particular, the location-dependent or (when seen from the satellite) direction-dependent determination of the threshold value includes the calculation of direction-dependent threshold values for the message indicating that the error of a satellite is no longer acceptable, together with the location-dependent error distribution functions. It is thus possible to determine different threshold values for different directions and thus different places. For example, a significantly larger threshold value can be determined for a place having lower integrity requirements, such as an ocean, than for a place having higher integrity requirements, such as an aircraft.
The SISA and SISMA in this new concept are dependent not only on the satellite position but also on the user position or direction extending from the satellite to the user.
As a status message, a signal can be sent indicating that the satellite signal cannot be used if the direction-dependent threshold value calculated accordingly for a defined direction is smaller than the estimated error of the navigation signal in this direction. The signal sent can include, for example, information that the estimated error for a defined region is larger than the threshold value calculated for this region. The signal sent can also indicate that a satellite signal is no longer intended to be used for navigation once the estimated error of the navigation signal is larger in one direction than the calculated threshold value for this direction.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a utilization system, in particular a mobile navigation device that is designed for use with a method suggested by the invention and that is designed as described above, is provided for a satellite navigation system.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus is provided for optimizing status messages in a satellite navigation system, which comprises a space segment comprising a plurality of satellites that emit navigation signals to be received and evaluated by utilization systems for position determination. A ground segment includes a plurality of observation stations, which monitor the satellites. The apparatus is designed in such a way that a threshold value is determined, as a function of the location (of both the user and the satellite), for the message indicating that the error of a satellite is no longer acceptable.
The apparatus can be particularly designed for carrying out a method suggested by the invention.
Additional advantages and possible uses of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the exemplary embodiment shown in the drawing.